Modern Comics Vol 1 83
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Mr. Febre * Mrs. Malene Febre ** many thugs Other Characters: * President of Samanthia Locations: * ** Vehicles: * Blackhawk Jets * two US Relief Ships * SS Sam Johnston, 3rd relief Ship * four submarines | Writer2_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler2_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker2_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle2 = Dogtag: "Miss Quiz Radio Show" | Synopsis2 = Dogtag appears on a radio quiz show, in a blind panic of stage fright, he accidentally blurts out the right answers and wins a big pile of money. When he emerges from the radio studio, dragging a duffel bag full of cash, two grifters in a big truck are waiting for him. Posing as IRS agents, the con men start to shake down Dogtag. The FBI shows up and arrests them. With them comes a real IRS agent, who shakes down Dogtag even harder than the crooks did. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Dogtag (formerly Private Dogtag) Antagonists: * two con men * IRS agent Other Characters: * Miss Quiz * M.C. * other contestants * studio audience * FBI agents Vehicles: * big red truck | Writer3_1 = Bill Ward | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | StoryTitle3 = Torchy: "The Rickety Airlines Gig" | Synopsis3 = Torchy briefly works as an airline stewardess, for an extremely sketchy airline company. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Cannibals Other Characters: * Jasper Q. Mones, Rickety Airlines * Mr. Grones, Rickety Airlines * Pilot, Rickety Airlines * Passengers Locations: * big city * Cannibal Island Vehicles: * 6-engine deluxe trans-oceanic airliner | Writer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker4_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer4_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle4 = Will Bragg: "Floating Oil Company" | Synopsis4 = Hard pressed by his many creditors, Will Bragg partners up with Honest John Sharpe to form the Floating Oil Company, with himself as president and Sharpe as treasurer. They float an Initial Public Offering of their valuable stock, limiting investors to only $1000 apiece. Then at closing time, the treasurer gathers up all the cash receipts and departs. Some time later it's learned that the company's "oil well" is under six feet of water, and Honest John Sharpe is missing, so Bragg is arrested for grand larceny, plus almost all his associates now despise him. Effy pays his bail and he's freed in her custody, at which news he tries to lock himself in the jail, but just then it turns out that there IS oil on the company's property. Fire Chief Swenson checked it out and it's real. This story gets into the newspapers. Everybody goes out to the site to look at it, then Honest John shows up with a tale about how, no, this is actually "fools oil", but as an ethical businessman, he offers to buy back everybody's stock at par value. Nobody falls for this, until he doubles his offer. All of Bragg's associates have now doubled their money, and everybody leaves before the clean-up crew arrives from a real oil company, because as it turns out, there was a pipeline leak, upstream from the F.O.Company's property, but don't worry, soon it will be fixed. Bragg ends up looking like a genius, at least according to Effy. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Will Bragg Supporting Characters: * Mrs. Mahoulahan * Peters the Barber * Effy Gissel * Fire Chief Swenson * Officer Flannigan Antagonists: * Honest John Sharpe Other Characters: * Gully Locations: * Mrs. Mahoulahan's Boarding House * Barber Shop * Floating Oil Company Office * Floating Oil Company Future Drilling Site | Writer5_1 = Harry Sahle | Penciler5_1 = Harry Sahle | Inker5_1 = Harry Sahle | StoryTitle5 = Ezra: "The Fireman's Ball" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Ezra Jones Supporting Characters: * Rollo Grant * Myrna Moore Antagonists: * Dean Dilsbury, Jr. Other Characters: * Mrs. Dilsbury * Fire Chief * Mayor Locations: * Manorville High School | Writer6_1 = Gill Fox | Penciler6_1 = Gill Fox | Inker6_1 = Gill Fox | StoryTitle6 = Choo Choo: "Broken Dreams" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Choo Choo LaMoe Supporting Characters: * Cherry Other Characters: * Sir Frisby Curd * Pamela Frobisher | Notes = * Blackhawk: ** This is the sixth appearance of the team's North American F-86 Sabres, and so far no character and no caption has mentioned this upgrade. These F-86 Sabres have internal bomb bays and can carry at least two bombs. Conventional Sabre Jets could carry up to 2,000 lb of bombs, but those were attached externally, on the wings. ** Samanthia has a President and a Legislature, with a Minority Bloc that's aligned with the Reds. The capital city has a Capitol building, a waterfront, and a small train station, and much of the architecture resembles New Orleans. Nearby is an Old Castle. ** Mr. & Mrs. Febre are not explicitly identified as Communists, Reds, or Soviet agents, but they do address their underlings as "comrades". ** Blackhawk Squadron kills four more submarines. ** Blackhawk deliberately crashes his F-86 into a speeding torpedo. This is Blackhawk's third deliberate plane crash, , , & his eighth lifetime plane crash, , , , , , , , & and his second lost North American jet. & * Last issue for Choo Choo by Gill Fox. * Last issue for Dogtag by Bart Tumey. * Also featured in this issue of Modern Comics were: ** Fuzzy by Jack Cole ** "The Jet-Propelled Puzzle" (text story, featuring Blackhawk) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}